Naruto bloodline from beyond the cosmos
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is run out of the village and is about to be killed by shinobi when they are killed by some strange beings who take him with them and decide to train him in their arts follow him as he becomes the most powerful being in the universe huge harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its Scorpionking12 here with a special treat I have decided to put three stories up today all new ideas this is a challenge from Challenger and its called**

**Naruto and the bloodline from beyond the cosmos**

It is October 10th 5 year after the Kyubbi attacked and was sealed into a little baby that baby is now five today and is running from the usual mob wait uzumaki had been walking to his favorite place to eat Ichiraku ramen stand when someone had hit him in the head with a rock he looked behind him and saw a mob of around 30 people ninja and civilian alike he started

running as fast as his 2 feet could carry had just gotten to the gate when he was hit in the legs with kunai and winced in pain but knowing that if he did not keep going he would die so pushing the pain to the back of his mind he kept running until he was about 4 miles away from Konoha where he collapsed no longer able to run"Well look what we got here boy we can kill

the demon brat said one of the shinobi that kept following to kill the child know as shinobi beat him until they were stopped by what looked like a blue sphere like beam sound of thunder like claps and sounds of electricity yet it was not stormy and their were no clouds outside they also heard strange noises like communications and when they turned to see what was behind

them they saw something that was the last they would see they saw 2 weird looking creatures one wore green armor with orange visors over his eyes (master chief) and a being that looked human and alien at the same time this was the metroids mother brain hybrid that was created after the treaty for their planets were signed they also saw some humans with weird looking

swords and said one word Raijin they saw beam swords that looked like the Raijin and than one last being that looked like a human with a gun (Mass effects reapers in human form they will show their true form later) they looked at the shinobis with murderous eyes when one of the humans with a light saber approached and said we have read your memories and intentions for

this boy we will tell you this because you are about to die we will take him and train him and in 11 years he will come back on his 16th year with training in all of our arts and he will be far stronger than anyone on this planet goodbye and with that the force user took out another light saber and slaughtered the shinobis and then left with the others and the boy never to be

seen for 11 years but when they returned Naruto would have 5 fiancés already and would be very dangerous to anger since he had 3 bloodlines and not to mention he was the most powerful force user in the universe ever been born

**(Year 1 Planet prime)**

It is the first year of Naruto's training and they went to the conjoined planet of the metroids and mother brain and started by going into Naruto's mind and talking to Kyubbi.

"**So my vessel has finally decided to show himself to me to what do I owe this Honor". **Said the fox bijjuu with what sounded like Sorrow in its voice.

"We would like to make a Deal with you Kyubbi we want you to give this boy the abilities we show him and make them what are considered bloodlines on his planet if you do this you will gain your freedom as one of Naruto's mates".

Kyubbis eyes widened since she thought no one knew she was female and thought over the deal and decided that she would do this but then Naruto spoke up and said something that surprised everyone.

"She does not have to be my mate if she does not want to I will let her free anyway but if she does want to mate I will not mind if she shows me her human form".

Kyubbi blushed because she remembered that she had no clothes on in her human form but decided to make a deal with the young 5 year old.

"**I will show you my human form in 7 years since you are to young to see me naked to be affected so I will do all these things and in 7 years I will show you my human form".**

Naruto pouted at that but said "Deal" they left his mindscape and started his training in using beam cannons and the metroids bombs and lasers that mother brain and her minions used and all the weapons like freeze ray and heat ray and even special visions like infra red and organ vision and even tenketsu vision he had it all and he could even watch in slow motion like the sharingan and copy jutsu and he decided to name this the Technology eye cause he could also look at weapons and recreate them from scratch only better like a plain kunai and change that into a kunai with boomerang capabilities or explosive properties.

**Year 2 planet Aldarion (Made up planet for Mass effect)**

Naruto and company had just arrived and were in the shopping district looking for weapons when they spotted some powerful guns that fired Black beams which were the most deadly beams that were made so far Naruto looked at them and used his Technology eyes and found some scrap metal some silver and gold diamonds and went to work a week and 2 days later

Naruto came out and fired the guns he made the silver beam totally annihilated a whole deserted city and the gold beam roasted everything in its path the people that were behind him were gawking at what his weapons had done and his first friend who had been resurrected because she died a long time ago came up and said Wow Naruto-kun that was amazing she was

Samus Aran the bounty hunting Metroid the Mother metroids had brought her back with a certain dna technology that gave her all her old memories but left space for new ones in her new life as well.

**Year 3 force temple**

The force users had decided to use the cloning techniques of the Metroid mother to bring back 2 very important force users from the past one was the very first all around force user who could use both sides of the force and not let it corrupt her Revan and the second was once Anakin Skywalkers Padawan Ahsoka Tano both 7 years old like Samus since they thought Naruto would like his future Finance's to be at least a year younger than him.

The force users revealed themselves to be Ace Torbonsailor (Oc who is a human) and Tracie Tornacix (oc human the people that are training naruto will only be in the first few chaps).

These people taught Naruto how to use both sides of the force and Naruto found 2 more force sides Chaos and order they were more powerful than Light and Dark and he trained in using them as well Naruto was gifted in using all forms of light sabers from the original to the duel wielding as well as the light axe and light lance he could also use the double bladed light saber (Darth mauls weapon) as well as all the guns.

It was beginning to close on year 3 and Naruto knew that the rest of his training was going to be more brutal than ever and he could not wait since he wanted to get stronger an prove those Asshole villagers wrong.

"**Hey guys Scorpionking12 please review and next time we finish his training and head home"**


	2. harder training more girls and go home

**Hey Scorpionking12 here with a new chap for bloodline from the cosmos**

**This will deal with the rest of his years in training some more girls added to the harem and going home to his planet**

It has been torture for Naruto and his girlfriends they were now on a planet called Gaia it was home to many different kinds of Creatures as well as humans home of the life stream and last of the Ancients who was a tiny young girl named Aireth Gainsborough who was around 5 years old was picking flowers at this moment and she saw a flash of light and out of the light stepped Naruto, Samus, Ahsoka, and the two force users since the others had sealed themselves inside Naruto's mindscape in order to help out when possible.

"wow look at this place well lets get to learning the ways of this place" Said Naruto since he was eager to doing the rest of his training and he loved getting new techniques and weapons that could not be made or found on his planet or even his galaxy so he was always excited when it was time for a new planet to be learning from.

Naruto and what he called his new family had happened upon a young boy with blonde hair and a young girl with brunette hair and a face of an angel even at a young age. These two people were being harrassed by a group of men with the clothes of a group of people that tried to get him and his family to try and force them to join something called Shinra they had seen Naruto and his family use powers that they could only dream of and were wanting to experiment on them but Naruto had used his Beam cannon destroying them leaving not even a trace of what had happened all people knew was that there was not a huge ass crater one day and the next there was a huge ass crater.

Naruto got pissed off since he heard them saying things like "You will come with us or we kill this young girl and her family". Naruto was so pissed off that he started using KI and aimed it at the Soldiers and getting ready to use his Beam cannon again and said in a voice that sounded clearly demonic and Terrifying to those who did not know he held a Demon in his body

which was only his family and trainers and the villagers from his home world **"You fuckers never learn do you when I said it is wrong to just kidnap and kill for your own satisfaction of creating the perfect warrior when it worked so well the first time you know when you created that monster called Sephiroth I know things cause I have the ability to read minds using my powers that I gained through hard work and what my trainers helped me learn. If you can't gain strength on your own than stop being so called soldiers who would do **

**anything for power including being used for experiments and your so called upgrades cause they actually will turn you insane I read most of the reports I found when I snuck into your headquarters and they said that they turn you insane each person they experimented on Sephiroth Genesis Angeal and others that they never gave names either went mad or went mad and their bodies deteriorated into nothing and died."**

Now the soldiers were thinking about what they were told and one by one they started just leaving saying it was time to quit since they just realized that they could die while being experimented on and dieing the main reason for most was they were married and had children others just valued life and wished to get married and have kids.

the young Boy and and Girl walked over to Naruto and his family and said "Thank you my name is Tifa Lockheart and this boy is Cloud Strife we are best friends and wish to be stronger to help out people and we noticed that you and the people you are with are strong will you help us get stronger"

"I will have to ask my family but I would not mind if you wished to get help in training but I must warn you most the girls that ae with me or around me for a even a month are said to become my future brides according to a prophecy that was tod about me on a previous planet I was on do you still wish to be trained knowing that you might end up being one of the girls that will b with me."

"I don't mind in fact you are kinda cute for a nine year old and even though I am only eight I can tell you will be extremely handsome when we are older so" after she said so she planted a kiss on his cheek when she looked at him afterwards she giggled at seeing his bright red face from his blushing.

So that is what they did they trained these two children and for the next six years they stayed on this planet cause of some foresight Naruto saw using his force future sight and saw a young girl around his age maybe a few months younger with light purple hair named Lightning who had only her little sister left in her family but he also saw that her little sister was marring a man named Snow he wanted to see if he could get them to come with him to help his army grow to destroy those who hurt him while he was on his original planet.

Naruto was not evil and Kami, Yami and Shinigami knew why he was going to do this so they did not hold it against him they knew for a long time even before he was born that this would happen and since they were Celestial beings could do nothing but they did bend the rules alittle by sending his saviors to help train him they had Destiny use her powers to change several of lives that night they had her intervene and they had no clue that Kami and Yami had been changed as well they were now destined to marry Naruto something they would not mind int the least since they had looked at his future self after his training and had full body blushes on themselves for 5 weeks because they could not get the image out of their minds.

Naruto had also found a weapon that could change into any weapon it came in contact with and he had named it Multi nightmare it already had several weapons it could turn into since he had used it ever since he found it a month after getting on planet gaia.

Now Him and his family as well as Cloud Tifa Lightning Snow and Serah his girlfriend and a new pet called Drake he was a fiend dragon baby and had been found as an egg so naruto took him and hatched the egg and raised it from a tiny baby to a 2 year old but now it was time to head back home and with this many people it would take one year to get back to the planet he was from and the shit storm that was going to happen in konoha and the Hokage was not going to be sad since his favorite blonde was gonna be back but he does not know that yet.

Naruto said "Well lets go I can't wait to get home and use my power to make those that hurt me and ignored me and sold me bad food gravel at my feet for forgiveness and see their faces when I say Sorry all out of mercy and hurt them but not kill them since I am above that."

And with that they left and would be in Fire Country in a year but for now Suspended animation would keep them alive without having to eat.


	3. the return and contracts and flashbacks

**Hey Scorpionking12 here with a new chapter for Bloodline from beyond the cosmos hope you like it and enjoy reading it**

It had been exactly a year since Naruto and his adopted family and Girlfriends / fiancée's left planet gaia and the streak of light that held Naruto and his family and friends was approaching planet Gaiden really fast while in the streak Naruto was waking up and sent a message to the others with him to wake him up and telling them they were approaching the

planet he was born on but would most likely never be his home in his mind his home was wherever his family and friends wanted to be and he was sure that if things got bad here again he and his family would leave and never return but he would make sure to bring his precious people as well as the others like him meaning Jinchuriki.

"Soon we will be on my home world and those fuckers will wish they had not fucked with the Maelstrom of the cosmos". The streak had just entered the atmosphere and people from all around the world saw the light and felt the power inside Danzo sent his root to aquire what was inside Sarutobi was up and ready for a fight as were all the ninja in the village thinking it was a threat since it was stronger than Kyubbi they had no idea it would be the one that has been gone for several years and thought to be dead to everyone except the few who actually believed that he was alive some it was something in their guts that just screamed he was still alive and would be back one day.

Upon impact the light shone brighter than ever before dying down showing everyone that was inside Naruto , Samus , Ahsoka , Tifa , Cloud , Lightning , Serah , Snow , and a newly let out Kyubbi who had already told Naruto her real name.

(Flashback seven years after their first meeting with her telling him she would show him her true form"

Naruto went into his mindscape and Kyubbi kept her word and changed into her human form she was around Five foot eight and was fit for a woman had a slim stomach her hair was long and straight and was silky smooth her eyes were soft and not dark red but they were red she had the face of an angel and her bust was around a mid D cup with perky nipples her lower regions were completely shaved and no hair there what so ever and her whole body just screamed Sexy as hell Naruto was standing there mouth hung open and about 3 seconds later

turned around blushing furiously and Kyubbi walked up to him and somehow removed his clothes and hugged him from behind her tits pressing against his bare back Naruto shivered from the feeling of her tits on his back and finally passed out with a goofy grin on his face mumbling Hot Vixen in my mind can't wait to get her out and feel this for real Kyubbi smiled and stood up and shouted "I still got it" while doing a goofy dance not unlike the Happy dance that most anime characters do.

(end Flash back)

as well as Naruto's pet drake when they landed they saw a cave nearby that looked to be deserted and went inside since it was night time and kept going deeper as if something was calling them they reached an area that had 8 different paths to take and Naruto took the second on the left feeling the pull get stronger when they entered a chamber with a Bear on top and went inside they found a huge bear statue it had a scroll in its mouth at the top and Naruto went to get it feeling the pull come from it and now suddenly the pull was pulling him in another direction after he touched the scroll it made a cut and sucked in his blood somehow Naruto knew this was not the original bear contract Oh no this was the Demon bear contract these bears were more fierce and had stronger bodies as well as could make Manda Katsuya and Gamabunta seem like fresh out of the academy students for summons.

Naruto then sealed the scroll away deciding to summon the demon bear boss later he left and went down a different tunnel finding corpses of people who probably did not feel a pull and could not navigate since eye doujutsu did not work here since Naruto tried using his and they just would not turn on so he guessed they did not work so he just kept following the pull and found a door with a Black mantis on it he opened the door and went inside there was a giant mantis standing there looking at him before speaking in human language.

**"You must be the one that finally will full fill the prophecy that was given to us by the Kami and her sisters and brothers if you will just let me bite you we don't have a contract but if I bite you our summon tattoo will appear on you arm and you will be able to summon our kind be kind to us and we will always be by your side and treat us as equals and we will be fine."**

Naruto nodded and stuck out his arm and the mantis bit his arm with its huge mandibles and a picture of a mantis appeared on his arm before the mantis dissapeared he said "**I am sure you can find your way out since we only had the doujutsus not work while we were here I am sure you found the demon bear contract so that means nothing else is left here of value unless the corpses had stuff but we took that and all we found were weapons not even scrolls anyway good luck until we meet again."**

and with that he was gone they made their way out of the cave since it was morning and went in the direction of Konoha but on the way were met by shinobi from Konoha they had blank masks with the Kanji Ne on thier masks Naruto knew after reading their minds that they were here for a man named danzo who from what he read on their minds wants him and the people that landed with him to be his to command Naruto knew he would enjoy ripping these guys to shreds and would then go ape shit on the bastard that was danzo but for know his men would do.

**And cut next time we see naruto first fight back on his planet and let me tell you it will make people think twice before messing with him and his family ja ne for now guys and if I don't write before the holidays start then happy holidays**


End file.
